vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
City Beneath The Sea
... I'm calling to say goodbye. Hope and I... we can't be part of your family anymore. All Hope's life, her family has tried to destroy her. That can't be my little girl's story. Family is supposed to love you. Even if she is free of Dahlia's first-born curse, Hope would still be Klaus' daughter. She'd inherit a thousand years of enemies, all his anger and rage... I don't want Hope to be a Mikaelson, all the pain that comes with that name... She doesn't deserve that. Elijah, I... Goodbye.|'Hayley'’s voicemail to Elijah}} is the the twentieth episode of the second season of and forty-second episode of the series. Summary LOOMING DEADLINES AND ENTICING PROPOSITIONS — When Dahlia devises a clever way to get Klaus’s attention, she reveals some startling details about baby Hope and leaves him with an enticing proposition to consider. Elsewhere, while Elijah and Freya find themselves with opposing views on how best to handle Dahlia’s looming deadline, Rebekah, Davina, and Cami work together to come up with their own strategy. Meanwhile, following a tense stand-off between Elijah and Jackson in the bayou, Hayley is left to make a difficult decision about her and Hope's future. Finally, Vincent, who is eager to leave his witch past behind him, approaches Davina with an offer that leaves her intrigued. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden (corpse) *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) *Hayley McCarthy as Young Esther (flashback) *Kristin Erickson as Young Dahlia (flashback) Co-Starring *Corey Maher as Viking Leader *Javier Carasquillo as Kurt *Kinsey Kunkel as Child Dahlia *Morgan Hinkleman as Child Esther *Tanner Fontana as Nick Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Jason Claspell as Werewolf Trivia *Antagonist: Vikings (past) *Camille tells Elijah that Klaus did not, in fact, kill Aiden as he originally claimed when Elijah comes to tell her that Klaus has been daggered. Both Hayley and Marcel are later told the truth by Elijah, who still plans to leave Klaus daggered anyway, not trusting his brother to stick to their plan. *Elijah tells Camille that he knows about her feelings for Klaus, and informs her that he was in her head as much as she was in his during their time at the safe house. *Freya tells Elijah about her plan to use Hope as bait to lure Dahlia, but Elijah is not willing to let that happen. **Instead, Elijah injects Hope's blood into Freya to be used a beacon to lure Dahlia to her instead while Hope is in hiding elsewhere. It also worked to prevent Freya from trying anything against them, as she is now being tracked by Dahlia. *Dahlia uses her magic to bring Klaus into her mind to show him that they can be allies. **To do so, Dahlia shows Klaus how the Vikings came to hers and Esther's village in their youth and captured them after killing everyone else. They forced Dahlia to perform dark magic for their purposes in exchange for them sparing Esther from their brutal punishment. When Esther told Dahlia that she no longer wanted to practice magic after meeting Mikael and deciding to marry him, Dahlia felt betrayed, and decided that she would never let herself feel so weak again. *According to Dahlia, all firstborns from hers and Esther's bloodline "possess devastating amounts of power," which made it difficult for both herself and Freya to learn control. Dahlia also informs Klaus that Hope will have the same problem, only worse, because she also has the aggression that comes from her werewolf heritage and her vampire heritage as well that will amplify its effects; Dahlia insisted that if Hope didn't have the proper instruction and learn to control her magic, it would destroy her and everyone around her as well. *Knowing that tearing Freya away from her family played a huge role in why Freya was so rebellious during their lives together, Dahlia promised Klaus that she would allow him to remain in Hope's life as her father while Dahlia gave her the training necessary to hone her craft and drew on her power for strength to fulfill the deal made to her by Esther. However, in exchange, Klaus must kill Hayley, as she would only get in the way of their deal and try to interfere. **Klaus was initially reluctant to take this deal, but when he overheard Rebekah and Elijah listening to a voicemail left by Hayley that stated she was taking Hope away with the wolves to protect her from Dahlia and the rest of Klaus' enemies-- and also hears Rebekah and Elijah saying that it's for the best, assuming that Klaus was still daggered-- Klaus decided to take Dahlia's deal and form an alliance with her. *After Klaus and Dahlia agree to work together, Dahlia performed a spell that allowed Klaus to wake up from his desiccated state and pull out the golden dagger that incapacitated him. *This episode reveals that there are nine total covens in New Orleans, all of whom practice a variety of different forms of magic. *Vincent tells Camille that the covens want him to succeed Josephine as Regent, the voice of the consecrated dead. *Vincent offers to have Davina made the new Regent of the nine New Orleans covens, which would grant her the power to bring Kol back, as she would be able to channel the entire power of the Ancestors of all nine covens and have access to all of the forms of magic that they practice-- not just ancestral magic, but also Voodoo, Hoodoo, sacrificial magic, representational magic, and necromancy. * Hayley leaves a voice message for Elijah telling him she plans to take Hope away from them. This is what causes Klaus' switch to Dahlia's side and leads to the events of Fire with Fire. Continuity * Vincent was last seen in Exquisite Corpse. * Mikael was mentioned both in flashback and in the present in this episode. He was killed by Klaus in ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes''. * Kieran was mentioned by Cami. He died in ''An Unblinking Death''. * Sean was mentioned by Cami. He was seen as a hallucination in ''An Unblinking Death''. * Josephine was mentioned by Vincent. She was killed by Dahlia in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. She was last seen as a reanimated corpse in ''When the Levee Breaks''. * Kol was mentioned by Davina and Vincent. He was last seen in ''I Love You, Goodbye'''' possessing Kaleb Westphall. * Oliver was mentioned by Hayley. He was killed by the Ancestors in [[Wheel Inside the Wheel|''Wheel Inside the Wheel]]. He was last seen as a corpse in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "City Beneath the Sea" is a science fiction television film and a proposed series released on January 25, 1971 by Irwin Allen. * "City Beneath the Sea" usually refers to Atlantis, however in this case it refers to New Orleans since it's below sea level. Quotes Extended Promo :Marcel: (to [[Elijah and Rebekah|'Elijah and Rebekah']]): "You thinking about pulling that dagger out? Ask yourself-- What would Klaus do?" :Freya: (to Elijah) "Dahlia said she would come for Hope tonight." :Elijah: "For now, they are safe." :Freya: "Nowhere is safe from Dahlia." :Elijah: (to Rebekah) "Our sister wants to use Hope to lure Dahlia." :Rebekah: "Well, she's out of her lunatic mind!" :Hayley: (to Jackson) "We have to leave now." :Freya: "What did you do?" ---- Clip #1 :Rebekah (to Marcel): "I won't stand for this chauvinism!" :Marcel: "It used to be called ''chivalry, and back then, you liked it just fine."'' :Rebekah: "I'm not sitting out a fight in a musty club." :Marcel: "This musty club is the only place in the city where magic can't hurt you. And, it has the best bourbon." :Rebekah: "Elijah needs me." :Marcel: "Elijah can't worry about keeping you and Hope safe. We discussed it." :Rebekah: "You'll have to kill me to keep me here." :Marcel: "Hey, look. Thanks to Eva Sinclair, you are linked to eight teenage witches, remember? If you get hurt, so do they, including Davina. I know you don't want that." :Rebekah: "I can't live like a porcelain doll, and I have no clue how to undo the damn spell." ---- Clip #2 :Camille: (to Elijah) "I left you a dozen messages!" :Elijah: "Family crisis." :Camille: "Have you spoken to Klaus?" :Elijah: "Mmm, briefly... before I put him to sleep with a dagger. Words were exchanged." :Camille: "No... Elijah, Klaus didn't kill Aiden. He just took the blame because of some insane-dictator edict about making people fear him. How long are you going to leave him like that? Five years? Ten? A lifetime?" :Elijah: "Until Hope is safe. Now, I need your help." ---- Inside Clip :Freya: (to Elijah) "Hayley is gone. You need to get her and the baby back here immediately." :Elijah: "When Dahlia has been defeated. For now, they are safe." :Freya: "Nowhere is safe from Dahlia and we will have no chance in ending her without that baby." :Elijah: (to Freya) "Are you suggesting that I position my niece as bait?" :Dahlia: (to Klaus) "And thus, Niklaus, you find yourself here with me." :Klaus: "Is this your feeble attempt to garner sympathy? To what end? No ancient plight will ever justify your intentions to enslave my daughter." :Dahlia: "Oh Niklaus, our plights are the same." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - City Beneath the Sea Trailer The Originals - City Beneath the Sea Clip The Originals 2x20 City Beneath the Sea Sneak Peek 2 The Originals - Inside City Beneath the Sea Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos.jpg The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos(a).jpg The Originals - Episode 2 20 - City Beneath The Sea - Promotional Photos(b).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= References See Also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters